Une Serpentard pour un Griffondor
by Cissy666
Summary: Une jeune fille de 17 ans, hospitaliser a cause des conséquences d'un changement temporelles va voir sa destinée changée. Elle rancontrera le groupe legendaire des maraudeurs et y trouveras l'amour malgrés les obstacles et secrets qu'elle aura...
1. Résumée

_Une serpentard pour un griffondor._

**Résumée**:

Une jeune fille de 17 ans, hospitaliser a cause des conséquences d'un changement temporelles va voir sa destinée changée. Rentrant a Poudlard en même année qu'un groupe se faisant appelée les Maraudeurs. Elle y rencontrera l'amitié et l'amour mais aussi la peine et la haine. Elle devra a tout pris cacher pour toujour le secret qu'elle cache au plus profond d'elle

**Spoiler:**

Comme j'ai commencer avant la parition du tome 7, il y aura seulement des spoilers apres le Chapitre 11

**Tout appartient a la sublime Joanne Kathleen Rowling, a part mon personage principale et deux/trois personnage secondaire.**

**Reviews:**

Admise !! (bien sur vous me prenez pour qui) Anonyme accepter (laisser votre e-mail si vous voulez que je vous repondes )

**Il ne me reste plus a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture a tous et a toute**

**Gros Bisous**

**Cissy**


	2. Chapitre 1

_Je m'appelle Julie, Julie Polet... J'ai eu envie de vous racontez mon histoire. Ma vie qui fut a la fois magnifique et terrible... Ma vie dans un monde imaginaire pour certains et bien réel pour moi. Ma vie avec le groupe legendaire des Maraudeurs. Soyez clément, je n'ais pas l'habitude de raconter des histoires... Et accrocher vous, elle ne seras pas courte... _

_Alors voilà je vais vous racontez l'histoire d'une Serpentards et d'un Griffondors..._

**Chapitre 1 : réveille mouvementée**

Le noir, le néant, mon corps était lourd. Je me retourna dans se lit si tiède, si doux, si chaleureux.  
J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans une pièce blanche, trop blanche. Ou suis-je ? Je me sentais si seul. J'entendis des pas, une porte s'ouvra et je voyais une femme entrée tout habiller de blanc.

- Bonjour Miss, comment allez-vous ? Me demanda t'elle

- Ou suis-je ? Lui demanais-je a mon tour.

- Vous êtes à l'hôpital St Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques. Je m'appelle Aurore.

- Et pourquoi je suis ici ? M'etonais-je paniquée

- On vous a trouvez dans un pré et par chance se fut un sorcier qui a remarquer que votre inconscience fut fait par un acte magique. Je pourrais avoir votre nom, miss ? C'est pour prévenir votre famille et mettre un nom sur votre dossier.

Tout allait bien jusque la. Ben non fallait que tout foire. Mon nom !! Je ne savais plus mon nom. Maintenant que j'y pense je me souvenais plus de rien.

- Miss. Vous allez bien ?

- Heu ! oui... je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne sais plus rien du tout.

- Réfléchissez bien, vous devez bien vous souvenirs de votre nom ou de tout autre chose ? demanda Aurore perplexe.

- Je ne sais pas... enfin si je me souviens que parfois on m'appelait Cissy, mais se n'es pas mon nom. Je crois que c'est mon surnom.

- Ok, et vous vous souvenez de quelque chose d'autre ?

- Non

- Je vais vous poser une étrange question ? Est se que vous êtes au courant du monde de la magie, si cela vous dit quelque chose ?

- Oui, je crois

- Je pense que sa sera tout, vous avez besoin de repos

- Vous savez se que j'ai pu avoir ?

- Aucune idée pour être franche. Coma durant des semaines, il y a aus...

- Des semaines !!

- Oui vous êtes resté pendant 2 semaines et demie dans le coma. Puis il y a votre amnésie qui ne ressemble pas a celui du sort connu sur le même nom, rythme cardiaque irréguliers, spasme durant le coma. C'est la première fois qu'on a un cas comme vous. Mais on finira bien par trouver.

Après qu'Aurore soit partie. J'ai fermée les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver les bras de Morphée mais impossible de dormir. Trop de question se bousculait dans ma tête. Qui étais-je ? D'où venais-je ? Quelle est la cause de la perte de mes souvenirs ? Qui était ma famille ? Mes amis ? Qu'elle était mes peurs ? Mes loisirs ? Mes rêves ? Mes souvenirs ? Mes espoirs ? Est se que j'appartenais vraiment au monde de la magie ? Trop de question, beaucoup trop.  
Des heures après je me suis endormies. Mon sommeil peuplé d'étranges rêves. Je me suis réveillée avec l'image d'un jeune homme aux yeux verts et avec une cicatrice au front dans ma tête. Un plateau déjeuné à coté de moi. A peine après que j'ai eu finit de manger.  
Un jeune homme, qui devait avoir dans les 17 ans entra dans ma chambre ses cheveux brun, semi-long parsemée de mèche rebelle virevoltait a chaque pas. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus qui lui donnaient une certaine élégance. En un mot c'était une bombe. Le mec qui devait attirer des filles a un kilomètre à la ronde.  
Bien-sur j'espérais qu'il serait l'un de mes amis ou même (avec un élan d'espoir) mon petit amis bien que son visage me disait rien.

- Salut ses vrais que tu es amnésique ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et attirante.

- Oui. Pourquoi tu me connais ? demandais-je à mon tour d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

- Non désolée. Je suis ici pour faire mon cota de travaux forcer. Devant mon regard perplexe, il ajouta, on a fait des graphes mon meilleur-amis et moi sur le mur qui mène au chemin de travers. Et ont ne ses pas par quelle raison sa ne leur a pas plus. Comme mon meilleur amis est déjà majeur il a du payer seulement une petite amende alors que moi, je suis majeur que dans moins d'un mois et il on décider de me faire des travaux forcer pour me punir.

- Ben sa va, ses pas la mort.

- Sa s'es toi qui le dit ! en faite je m'appelle Sirius Black et toi ?

Sirius Black, étrange. Son nom me disait quelque chose, j'avais l'impression de le connaître au plus profond de mon cœur. Pourtant lui n'avait pas l'air de m'avoir déjà rencontré...

- Hou ! Hou ! la terre appelle la lune.

- Oups ! désolée, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées

- J'ai vu ça, et ton p'tit nom mamzelle ?

- En faite je ne sais pas mon nom mais appelle moi Cissy

- Cissy ??

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- C'est le même surnom que ma cousine. Une grande pimbêche qui essaye d'attirée le regard de son Lulu d'amour.

Une guérisseuse entra :

- Sirius, tu pourras m'aider à transporter le patient de salle d'Antoine Gonin

- Ok Julie !

Julie !! J'étais tellement plongé d'en mes pensée que je ne vit même pas Sirius partir en me faisant signe. Julie ! Dés que Sirius à prononcer se nom je me suis sentie attirée, appelée. J'entendais différente voix prononcer se non. Certain d'une voix amicale d'autre avec haine... maintenant je savais je m'appelais Julie.

_N'oublier pas une tite reviews ?? Et comme je l'ai dit au debut soyer clement, c'est ma premiere fic... Donc j'espere de tout coeur que cette fic vous plaira..._

Gros Bisous

Cissy


	3. Chapitre 2

_Voila le deuxieme Chapitre !! Esperant qu'ils vous plaira_

_Bonne lecture_

_Cissy_

**Chapitre 2 : retour illico presto des souvenirs:**

Les jours passèrent, Sirius venait toujours me voir. C'était le seul visiteur que j'avais. Personne n'avait remarqué ma disparition. Personne n'avait lancé d'avis de recherche me concernant. Heureusement que Sirius était la il m'aidait à retrouver mes souvenirs ainsi qu'il me permettait de garder le moral que j'aurais très vite perdu seul.

- Hey ! sa va ? me demanda un matin Sirius rentrant dans ma chambre

- Ouais et toi ? tu as l'air en forme.

- Dans deux jour je me casse de cet endroit maudit et en plus demain ses mon annif je vais enfin être majeur et pouvoir lancé des sorts sans avoir le ministère au cul.

J'étais triste. Sirius partait. Il me laissait seul ici.

- T'inquiète, me rassura Sirius comprenant la cause de mon trouble, je te rendrais encore visite et puis tu sortiras bientôt.

- Pas avant d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire, lui répondais-je d'une voix un peu trop sèche, de toute façon pour aller ou ? je n'ai aucun endroit ou aller.

Silence, un peu trop pesant a mon gout mais que je n'avais pas le courage de briser.

- Et toi ? tu sais ses quand ton anniversaire ? demanda Sirius presser de briser le silence.

- Oui je crois que ses le 26 Janvier... je me concentrais avidement pour pouvoir pécher une partie infini de es souvenirs ensevelit. Je ne suis pas sur de l'année.

- Tu es surement née en 1960. tu a l'air d'avoir le 17 ans.

- Attend deux seconde. Je sais que tu es aime Beaucoup faire des farce mais il ne faut pas blaguer sur les choses la, tu ne vas comme même pas dire que l'ont est en 1977...

- Ben oui ! pourquoi ? Julie ? JULIE ?

Trop tard j'étais déjà tombée dans les pommes. Après quelque claque donnée par notre aimable Sirius. Je finis par reprendre conscience.

- 1977, murmurai-je.

Ma tête me faisait mal. D'un coup je me souvenais de tous. De mes parents, de mes amis, de mes ennemis, de mon école, de mon internat et de tous les endroits et de toutes les personnes que je connaissais.

- Vous allez bien miss ? demanda Aurore.

- Oui

- Tu es sur ? demanda Sirius

- Oui, je me souviens de tous et je crois savoir la cause de mon amnésie.

- Super et qu'elle est-il ? s'exclamas Sirius et Aurore d'une même voix.

- Un changement de temps ses possible ?

- Expliquer vous Miss ? demanda Aurore perplexe.

Alors je leurs expliquait tout. Ma date de naissance le 26 janvier 1990. L'année d'où je viens 2007. Ma famille moldue. Le faite que je n'avais aucun lien avec la magie et que donc je n'étais pas sorcière. Je leur ai dit presque tout sauf le faite qu'il y avait un livre a mon époque qui s'appelait '' Harry Potter , et qui racontait la vie d'un jeune sorcier. C'est très étrange en y repensant de savoir que devant vous vous avez un des personnages principales de vôtres livres préféré sa vous remplit d'une excitation sans pareille. Sirius et Aurore me regardèrent d'un air ébahis à la fin de mon récit que sa devenait intimidant.

- Alors si j'ai bien compris tu viens du futur ? murmura Sirius.

- Et oui !

- Et tu connais mon futur alors ? demanda Sirius avec une lueur d'avidité dans les yeux, Est se que je serais toujours aussi don juan ? est se que j'aurais des petits Sirius qui courront autour de mes jambes ? est se que j'aurai...

- STOP ! Non, Sirius. Je suis une moldue ne l'oublie pas. Normalement je ne connaitrais pas votre monde ! menti-je

Je pense que sa aurait été dangereux de dire le contraire. Annoncer a quelqu'un qu'il perdra son meilleur ami dans 4 ans, qu'il sera accusé du meure de 11 moldu et d'un sorcier et de la traitrise envers son meilleur ami alors qu'il était innocent. Qu'il passera 11 ans en prison. Que sais 11 ans le rendront méconnaissable et qu'enfin il sera tué moins de 3 ans après son évasion par sa propre cousine.

- Moi je pense que tu a des pouvoirs magique sa se voit dans ton aura. Lança innocemment Aurore.

Un grand sourire éclaira mon vissage. J'étais vraiment une sorcière depuis le temps que j'en rêvais.

Deux jours après cette discussion, Sirius était parti me laissant seul dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Mais a peine une heure ou deux après qu'il m'a dit au revoir, j'ai eu droit a une bonne surprise. Pendant que je ruminais des pensée plus sombres les une que les autres. Un vieil homme rentra dans ma chambre...

_Alors vous avez aimé ?? J'accepte aussi les critiques avec plaisirs !! Donc s'il vous plait laisser moi une tite reviews (sa me feras ennormement plaisir)_

_Bon je vous envois le chapitre 3 toute suite_

_Bisous_

_Cissy_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Voila le chapitre 3 !! Servit pour vous sur un plat d'argent et fait avec tout mon amour (bon faut que j'arrette mes delires XD)_

_Je posterais peut etre un nouveau chapitre tantot... (malgrés qui a 28 Chapitre qui attend sur mon ordis, j'ai pas envie de le faire en un coup XD)_

Bisous et bonne lecture

Cissy

**Chapitre 3 : partagé entre deux sentiments.**

-Bonjour Miss Polet. Je me présente. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore. Je suis directeur de Poudlard. Tu as surement déjà entendu parler de poudlard ?

-Oui, je sais que ses une école de magie très réputé. Sirius est élèves là-bas.

-Parfait ! je voulais te proposer une place là-bas. Si tu veux bien ? bien sur tu ne seras pas comme les autres élèves. Tu auras la chance d'avoir des cours particulier dans les matières que tu choisiras.

-Ses super j'ai toujours rêvé d'étudié la magie. Sa doit être fabuleux.

-Quand je te présenterai à la répartition. Je dirais bien sur que tu viens de l'institut de Beaubatons et que tu viens passer ta dernière année à poudlard. Je te demanderais bien sur de ne pas démentir cette version s'il te plaît.

-Mais Sirius lui il est au courant de mon voyage dans le temps.

-Je préviendrai le jeune Black avant qui laisse échapper cette information. J'irais t'acheter les affaires pour commencer les cours moi-même. Je viendrais te chercher demain pour t'emmener là-bas. Même si la rentrée n'a lieu que dans une quinzaine de jour je crois que tu préféras aller au château maintenant que de rester ici, non ?

J'étais à deux doigts de pousser un cri de joie et d'embrasser le vieil homme. Mais heureusement pour lui j'ai gardé mon calme et préféra posée la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis le début de l'entretient.

-Monsieur, vous savez par quel moyen vous réussirez à me renvoyer à mon époque ?

-Je ne crois pas que tu pourras retourner à ton époque. Je suis désolé mais je pense qu'il faudrait mieux pour toi d'oublier que tu viens de futur sans pour cela oublié tes proches ils le seront toujours au plus profond de toi. Sur ce je te dis à demain et bonne soirée.

-Au revoir

A peine avait t'il fermer la porte que je sentis mes larmes rouler sur mes joues. J'étais partagée en deux. D'un coté j'étais heureuse de pouvoir aller à poudlard. Etudiez la magie. Revoir Sirius et rencontrez ses amis. De pouvoir parler au gens que j'ai toujours eu envie de leur parler. De leur poser les questions que j'ai toujours eu envie de leur poser. Mais d'un autre coter. J'étais triste de savoir que je ne rêverais plus jamais mes amis. Charlotte et ses délires. Vicky et sa bonne humeur. Kim et nos soirée en tête à tête. Sa va me manquer de ne plus voir les beaux dessins de Céline ainsi que ses complexe infondée. Il y a aussi les taquineries que je faisais à Alice. Tous sa va me manquer, surtout le faite que je ne peux plus faire marche arrière.

Le lendemain, déjà prête depuis l'heure matinal je parcourais la chambre presser de quitter enfin cette endroit. Je n'avais rien emporté à part les vêtements que je portais quand je suis arrivée ici.  
Dumbledore arriva enfin. Il me fit parcourir quelque couloir, puis des escaliers avant d'arriver dans le Hall d'entrée de l'hôpital.

-Cramponne-toi très fort à mon bras. On va transplanter

Je m'agrippai au bras que m'offrait Dumbledore.

-Tu es prêté ?

-Oui

-Allons-y

Tout devint noir ; une très forte pression m'empêchait de respirer un peu comme des cercles d'acier qui m'encerclait la poitrine. Mes yeux s'enfonçaient dans mes orbites. Enfin tout s'arrêta et je pus respirez normalement. Devant moi je vit de haut pilier qui encadraient le portail, chacun surmonté d'un sanglier ailé.

-Nous voila arriver, dit inutilement dumbledore

Je voyais un magnifique château entouré d'une centaine de tourelle.

-Magnifique, murmurai-je.

Dumbledore sourit à cette remarque. Sur le chemin, j'aperçu la cabane d'Hagrid juste devant une foret sombre qui était surement la célèbre foret interdite. Il y avait aussi le saule cogneur, le gigantesque lac et les immenses montagnes qui encerclaient le parc. Je montais les marches menant à la grande porte d'entrée que je franchis d'un pas assurer avant de découvrir l'immense hall. Le plafond était a peine visible tellement que la pièce était haute. Je pus apercevoir deux seconde la grande salle et son plafond magique. Puis je dus suivre Dumbledore monté l'escalier de marbre, puis parcourir des couloirs montés des escaliers et traversa encore des couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant un tableau représentant des geishas buvant du saké.

-Le mot de passe est Mizuage.

Le tableau s'écarta laissant apparaître un salon d'un style japonais.

-Sa sera tes appartement durant les vacances. Tu pourras manger dans la Grande Salle. Tu pourras aussi te balader dans tout le château si tu le veux. Bon je vais te laisser t'installer. Bonne journée.

Je rentrai dans se qui semblait être un salon. Il y avait des tatamis violet, du mobilier en bois clair, ainsi que d'autre peinture représentant des samouraïs, des geishas, des paysage du japon et j'en passe. La chambre était toujours du même style avec une majorité de couleurs violette. Il y avait une bibliothèque, une armoire, une coiffeuse, un bureau et un lit double. La salle de bain par contre était un mélange de bois et d'or. Se n'était pas une baignoire qui y avait au milieu de la pièce mais presque une petite piscine (3 mettre sur 4 mettre). Il y avait aussi un bain de vapeur et un immense miroir décorée d'un dragon d'or et des symboles katana était marquer sur le coter du miroir. Je retournai dans ma chambre pour prendre un livre et je m'allongea dans mon beau lit.

_Oki j'avoue que c'est le LUXE !! Bon mais que voullez vous, c'est ma fic alors je prend soin de loger mes persos dans des lieux chics faut pas qu'ils attrapent froid ou qu'ils demissionnent !! oO je ferais quoi sans eux moi... lool_

_Bon une tite review nan ? Bon oki Doki ses a vous de choisirs (mais c'est mon seul salaire alors s'il vous plait donner moi des tite reviews !!)_

_Gros Bisous_

_Cissy_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Voila le chapitre 4, comme vous pouvez le voir _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_

_Cissy_

**Chapitres 4 : La Répartition**

Pendants les deux dernières semaines d'aout, je passais mon temps à visiter le château, lire les livres de la bibliothèque, manger les plats délicieux que les elfes de maison préparait pour moi. Le temps passa vite. La rentrée approchait. Le stresse monta et enfin le jour J arriva. Je me préparais avec le plus de soins possible. Je devais attendre que le professeur Dumbledore vienne me chercher. Il arriva et m'emmena dans une salle d'annexe de la Grande Salle, juste derrière la table des professeurs. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, j'entendis le bruit des conversations. Après la répartition Dumbledore commença un discours :

-Bienvenu à tous ! avant de commencer le festin. Je voudrais vous dire deux mots. Cette année, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle élève qui rentrera directement en 7éme. vu qu'elle vient de Beaubâttons et que le niveau est différent. Elle suivra des cours en privée. Veilliez accueillir Miss Julie Polet.

J'ouvris la porte et rentra dans la Grande Salle. Je contournai la table des professeurs et je me retrouvai devant plus ou moins 300 élèves ébahis. Je mis le choixpeaux et m'assis sur le tabouret. Le choixpeaux me tomba sur les épaules en me cachant la vue. Une voix retentit dans ma tête.

-ho !ho ! je vois beaucoup de chose dans ta tête. Beaucoup de qualité, j'hésite.

-Et vous hésitez entre quoi et quoi ? demandais-je à voix basse.

-J'hésite entre les 4 maisons. Tu es loyal tout comme Poussoufle, courageuse comme Griffondor, l'intelligence de Serdaigle et le sang de Serpentard.

-Le sang de Serpentard ?? mais j'ai des origines moldue ? m'étonnais-je.

-Sa ses que l'on t'a dit. J'ai décidé sa sera SERPENTARD.

Je me dirigeai vers la table qui applaudissait bruyamment. Je m'assis en face d'une brune plutôt jolie et d'une blonde avec d'extraordinaires yeux bleus, elle ressemblait étrangement dans les traits à la brune. A côté de moi, un jeune homme blond me regarda intéresser avec des yeux gris glace. Il était entouré de deux ''gorille''.  
La brune se présenta la première :

-je m'appelle Bellatrix Black et voici ma sœur Narcissa. Le jeune homme a côté de toi, c'est Lucius Malfoy. Et eux ses Antonin Goyles et Jules Crabbe.

J'étouffa une exclamation de surprisse, j'étais entouré de futur mangemort, si ils ne l'étaient pas déjà.  
La conversation s'orienta vers les familles pendant que les autres se servaient à manger. Je me forçais à manger pour ne pas trop me faire remarquer. Le faite que j'étais à serpentard me troublait un peu. Jamais je n'aurais pensé à atterrir dans cette maison. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas tous l'air hautain et a se vanter de leur richesse et de leur famille sinon moi je suis mal barrée. Faut absolument que je m'invente une vie, sa va être dur car je suis loin d'être mytho d'habitude, mais bon si ses pour passer une année passable... pendant que mes pensées divaguait vers d'autres lieu, mon regard croisa des yeux bleu. Sirius semblait triste de me voir assise à la table des verts et argents. Je me suis sentie remplis de remords, mais bon j'y pouvais rien. Je préférai mettre mais sentiment de côtés pour m'attaquer a une tarte a la mélasse apparue devant moi (toujours rêver de manger sa -). Les desserts disparu et Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discoure.

-Mes chers élèves. Maintenant que vos estomacs sont enfin pleins je peux faire mes recommandations habituelles. Tout d'abord je voudrais vous presentez votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. voici le professeur Salvée.

Mr Salvée devait avoir dans la cinquantaine avec ses cheveux grisonnant. Le teint fort bronzer et il avait de grosse lunette.

-Nous avons aussi le plaisir d'avoir un autre nouveaux professeur qui s'occupera du cours de botanique, Mr Delay c'étant fait attaquer par son filet du diable ne sortira pas de l'hôpital avant décembre et a décide de démissionner. Voici le professeur Chourave.

Une jeune femme se leva et salua les élèves d'un grand sourire.

-Je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit de se promener dans la forêt interdite, ni dans les couloirs le soir. Je pense que certain de nos ancien élèves devraient s'en souvenir, -coup d'œil vers les maraudeurs-. Pour vous les inscriptions de quidditch veilliez vous adressez à votre directeur de maison. Maintenant je voudrais vous faire une annonce un peux spécial. Les professeurs et moi avons décidé d'organiser une comédie musicales dont la représentation aura lieu a Noel ainsi que un spectacle entièrement fait par les élèves pour la fin de l'année pour plus d'information veuillez demander à vos directeurs de maison. Mais maintenant des lits tièdes vous attendent et vous devrier tous etre dispos pour votre prochaine heure de cour. Bonne nuit.

Tout le monde se leva, je préférai suivre le futur groupe de mangemort plus tôt que de me perdre dans les couloirs. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit ou pouvait être la salle commune de Serpentard ainsi que son mot de passe.  
Après avoir descendu une volée de marche. Vers les cachots et parcouru des couloirs éclairée de torche, sans aucun tableau. La compagnie arriva devant un mur.

-Noblieris, prononça Lucius qui était préfet.

Tout le monde arriva dans une vaste pièce au mur de pierre brute et décorée en vert et argent. Tout le monde se dit au revoir et Bella me montra notre dortoir.

-Voila

On était entrée dans une pièce dotée de quatre lits. Tout était en vert jusqu'au rideau des lits à baldaquin qui représentait des serpents d'argent.

-Le lit d'Anita est la et celui de Camille au fond. Elles vont bientôt arrivée. Tu peux prendre le lit là, il est libre.

Quand je m'approchai du lit, je vis que Dumbledore m'avait laissé les affaires qu'il avait acheter. J'ouvris sac apres sac, d'ecouvrant des manuels d'ecoles de base, des plumes, des pots d'encre, une baguette magique, ... tout ce que j'avais besoin pour apprendre la magie. J'ouvris le dernier sac. Grand cris de surprisse. Il y avait 3 cahiers, quelque figurine de chat, des mots de mes anciennes amies, mes vêtements préféré et surtout six livres. Une larme coula le long de ma joue avant de tomber sur ce sac. Comment Dumbledore avait fait pour ramener les affaires que je tenais plus au monde de mon époque ? Un petit mot accrocher au sac me donna une réponse :

J'ai trouvé un sort pour ramener quelque affaire  
De chez toi. J'espère que cela te fera plaisir  
Amicalement

Dumbledore

Je pris les six livres dans mes mains. Ils étaient tous abimée après avoir tout été lu, les six tomes d'Harry Potter. La chose la plus importante dans ma vie (avec mes amis bien sur ), surtout maintenant. Mes pensée furent coupée cours, Anita et Camille venait de rentrer et s'exclamait de joie à ma vue. Les questions fusaient, je laissai mes souvenirs de côté pour pouvoir leur répondre. En même tempe nous nous préparons pour passer une bonne nuit. Tout le monde se coucha. Je caressai m'on lit plongée dans mon passé.  
Et ! Merde ! Une écharde ses planter dans mon doigts. Une goutte de sang coula tout doucement. Le sang. '' Le sang de Serpentard'' j'avais presque oubli les paroles du choixpeaux. Comment pourrais-je avoir du sang de Serpentard dans les veines ? Je suis née de parents moldue. Alors ce ne sont pas mes parents ! Cette pensée me fit mal. Mais je ne crois pas au coïncidence. je change d'époque, j'apprends que je suis une sorcière, mes parent ne seraient pas mes vrais parent, Dumbledore qui ne sais pas me reconduire chez moi alors qu'il trouve bien le moyen d'avoir mes affaires rester a mon époque. Il y a quelqu'un derrière tout sa et je pense que j'irais parler de cela a Dumbledore demain

_Alors vous en pensez quoi ?? J'espere que ma fic vous plait jusque la !! si il y a quelque chose a me faire remarquer dite le moi s'il vous plait !!_

_Je posterais la suite demain_

_Bisous_

_Cissy_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Voila le Chapitre 5... Je posterait la suite se soir._

Bonne lecture

Cissy

**Chapitre 5 : belle racler.**

Je me réveillai tout doucement, regardant les rideaux du lit baldaquin d'un regard endormi. Il me fallut quelque minute pour me souvenirs de la soirée passée hier. Le réveil indiqua 7 heures. Je me leva, alla vite prendre une douche et me prépara en silence pour ne pas réveillée mes colocataires encore endormie. La salle commune était presque vide et je ne m'y attardai pas. Je me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle pour prendre un bon petit-déjeuner (avec quelque petite dificulté pour la trouvée). Arrivée dans le hall (enfin), trop absorbé dans mes pensée, je bouscula quelqu'un et tomba a terre sous le choc.

-Désolée, murmurais-je tout en me massant les côtes

Je me releva et j'aperçue que la personne que j'avais bousculé était Sirius.

-Sirius ! m'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire, comment sa va ?

Celui-ci me regarda de haut en bas avant de poursuivre son chemin me laissant en plan au plein milieu du Hall. La mine râleuse, je me dirigeai vers la table de mes condisciples. Je m'assis en face d'un des seuls élèves présent à cette table, vu l'heure matinale. Le jeune homme en face de moi devait être en 7ème année. Son nez crochu dépassait d'un rideau de cheveux noir et gras. Il lisait un livre '' manuel avancé de préparation des potions'' (devinez qui sait ?) . Voyant qu'il avait de la compagnie, il déposa son bouquin.

-Salut, je m'appelle Severus Rogue.

-Moi ses Julie Polet.

-Je sais tu n'es pas passez inaperçue hier soir tu sais ?

Mes joues prirent une légère teinte rosée à cette remarque.  
Petit déjeuné vite passée en compagnie de notre servinouchet adorée, je me leva pour pouvoir dire deux mots au directeur.

-Monsieur je voudrais ...

-Ah ! Julie ! j'allais justement te cherchée pour pouvoir te donner ton horaire de cours. Si tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

Il me conduisit devant une gargouille et prononça :

-Baguette réglisse.

Le Dumbledore de cette époque n'avait pas du tout changé. Le bureau était circulaire. Il y était entouré de tableau d'ancien directeur et directrice. J'aperçue aussi fumseck le phénix qui lança un léger trémolo a mon arrivée. Le bureau était rempli de livre et de petit instrument argent.

-Voila ton horaire.

Il me donna un morceau de parchemin. Je le parcouru vite. Je commençais avec un double cours de sortilèges suivit d'un double cours de potions.

-J'ai ensorceler le parchemin pour que tu puisses trouver les lieux de cours dans le château.

-Monsieur je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose.

-Vas y je t'écoute.

Je commença mon récit, mes doutes donnée par le choixpeaux et à mon plus grand étonnement il me donna des réponses, plus que j'en pouvais encaisser. Mon visage blêmissait à chaque parole donnée. Je finis par sortir du bureau du professeur Dumbledore avec le teint d'une morte. Après une courte pause pour reprendre mais esprit et enfoncer mes pensée dans un coin de ma tête, Je me dirigea vers les cachots ayant raté sortilège.  
Dés que la sonnerie de cloche retentit, et après avoir laisser sortir des élèves de 3ème année. je rentra dans le local remplit de chaudron et d'ingrédient peux ragoûtant. Le professeur Slughorn derrières son bureau me salua.

-Bonjour Miss Polet. Veuillez-vous asseoir la, il me montra la place juste en face de son bureau. Je suis désolé mais aujourd'hui nous feront un cour principalement théorique pour vous donnez les bases.

Deux heures passées, je me levai et alla demander des renseignements sur la comédie musicale à mon professeur :

-Le thème est notre Notre Dame de Paris. Les auditions auront lieu Samedi 10 heure à la salle 11. si vous voulez je veux bien vous y inscrire.

-Oui et il y a un texte à apprendre ?

-Non. L'audition est basée sur l'interprétation mais je vais vous passez une brochure pour l'histoire. Mais je te préviens sa na va pas être facile. Le spectacle est fait par les élèves il y a seulement Mr Salvée qui supervise le tout. Il n'y a que la musique qui son donnée et les chants se fait en play-back il faut seulement bien savoir bouger sur scène et de préférence danser.

3 jour passa, juste assez pour trouver mon chemin sans trop me gouré .Je me débrouillai très bien dans mes cours. Beaucoup de professeur était content de moi, j'apprenais très vite. Mercredi juste après mon cours de soin aux créatures magique avec le professeur Burlôps, je décidai de rester dans le parc comme il me restait quatre heures avant le souper. Je me mis en dessous d'un saule pleureur à côté du lac pour lire ma brochure. Après que ma soif d'information fut asservie. Je m'allongeai et décida de re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-lire mes Harry Potter. Je restai longtemps plongé dans ma lecture jusqu'à que quelqu'un m'appela.

-Alors, Polet on fait bronzette ?

Je leva la tête pour apercevoir que quatre jeunes hommes me faisait de l'ombre. Celui qui avait parlé était bien sur Sirius, il était accompagné d'un beau binoclarde mais avec un regard un peux trop arrogant. Il y avait aussi un intello mignon et un traître. Bien sur je n'avais aucun mal a leur donné un nom.

-Tu me présente tes amis, Sirius ?

- Pas besoin. T'auras aucune chance. On n'aime pas les Mangemorts. Répondit James.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Moi Mangemort !! Ses vrais que mon statut de Serpentard et mon style vestimentaire – tête de mort et tout se qui va avec – ne montre pas sur mon meilleur jour. Mais comme même me traité de Mangemort !!

-Répète sa ? dit-je sèchement tout en me levant d'un bond.

-Il t'a traitée de Mangemort je ne savais pas que l'hosto t'avais rendue sourde ! répondit Sirius. James et Peter ricanait pourtant Rémus lui était impassible.

-Moi au moins je ne vis pas dans une famille plonger jusqu'au coup dans la magie noir et dont le nom est sûrement tacher de meurtres.

Sirius sortit sa baguette.

-Redit sa pour voir ?

-Pourquoi ? c'est toi maintenant qui es devenu sourd ?

-Va rejoindre ton copain Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu seras encore une conne qui rejoindra tout ses salauds de Mangemort.

Perdant tout sang froid je sortit a mon tour ma baguette:

-Je suis sur que tu serais incapable de te servir de sa ! me dit Sirius, d'un ton moqueur

-Experliamus ! m'exclamais-je

Le sort propulsa Sirius, Peter et James à terre, leur baguette formant un arc de cercle avant d'atterrir un peu plus loin. En deux trois mouvements, je pris mon sac (noir a tête de mort ) et me dirigea vers le château. Avant que je ne dépasse les quatre garçons dont trois toujours a terre. Je percevais un léger sourire que me lança Rémus. C'était le seul qui n'avait pas reçu le sort alors qu'il était au plein milieu du jeu de quille. Il n'avait pas ricané ni lancer d'insulte comme ses trois amis. Ses pour sa que je me suis pas attaquer a lui. Je lui rendis son sourire avant de reprendre mon chemin.

-Superbe raclée que tu leurs a mis, déclara Bellatrix qui s'assit en face de moi pour le souper. J'ai vu la scène de loin. cela fait du bien de les voir se ridiculiser.

-Bravo, tu as réussi à dégonflée un peu la grosse tête de Potter, s'exclama Rogue. Mais conseil, fait attention à toi. Ils voudront se venger.

-Ouai ses vrais mais laisse la profitez de son heure de gloire. Je pense que tu es monté dans l'estime des Serpentards. Dit Narcissa.

Un sourire éclairais mon visage pendant que mes joues s'empourprais mais Rogue avait raison le mieux que je puisse faire ses de me méfier.

_Alors vous en dites quoi ?? Laisser une review sa me fera extrément plaisir. Alors je vous dit a se soir pour le Chapitre 6!!_

_Gros Bisous_

Cissy


	7. Chapitre 6

_Voilà le Chapitre 6 comme promis._

_Je voudrais aussi remercier Elayna Black,_ _lauralavoiepelletier et Elise pour leurs reviews_

_Bonne lecture_

_Cissy_

Chapitre 6 : L'audition

Samedi matin, enfin la grasse mat', mon passe temps favori (après la lecture et la bouffe). Paresser encore et encore dans un lit douillet. Le réveil indiquant 9H30 ...  
Et merde ! L'audition !! Une bouffée de stresse m'envahit aller vite : debout, douché, habillé, ... tout cela en 2 sec chrono puis la course dans les couloirs, se trompent deux fois d chemin et enfin arrivé a la salle 11 pile a l'heure (douée hein ? )  
La salle bondée de monde rassemblait presque toute l'école : du petit de première tremblant comme une feuille jusqu'aux 7 eme années qui se donnait un faux air décontracté. Narcissa me fit signe pour la rejoindre :

-Je t'ai gardée une place, me dit-elle juste au moment ou je réussi enfin à atteindre la rangée de chaise ou elle était assise.

A peine assise que le professeur Salée se leva :

-Nous commencerons avec les rôles masculins, Messieurs veilliez faire une file devant moi s'il vous plaît ...

Dés la première note de musique je reconnu la chanson. C'était celles de la comédie musicale moldue, la vraie, celle que j'avais été avoir accompagnée de mes parents.  
L'audition des garçons dura une heure. Une heure a regardé des abrutis défilés plus con les uns que les autres. Apres de nombreuse minute de réflexions, de cris et de chute de certains candidats, le professeur Salvée trancha :

Frollo (Lucius Malfoy)  
Quasimodo (Rémus Lupin)  
Gringoire (James Potter)  
Cloppin (Pierre Cadwallader : un Pousoufle de 6 eme)  
Phoebus (Sirius Black)

Après que la plus part des mecs fut partit, Mr Salvée nous appela. On du former des groupes de trois. Mon groupe fut vite fait, j'étais avec Cissy et Bella.  
On devait faire 3 chansons, 2 pour le rôle d'Esmeralda et 1 pour le rôle de Fleur de Lys.  
La première était ''Bohémienne''. J'étais beaucoup plus a l'aise que les autres le faite que je connaissais l'air et les paroles a par cœur m'aidai beaucoup ainsi que mes année de danse. Aux passages de la musique rythmée je faisais quelque pas basique de danse orientale.  
La deuxième chanson était ''vivre'' j'y mis tout ma tristesse et ma peine dans mes gestes et mes expression.  
Et enfin la dernière ''La monture'' dans cette chanson il fallait passer de la haine a l'amour, de la fureur a la sensualité, de la jalousie à l'envie.  
Audition finie j'attendais le verdict. Le stresse m'envahissait aussi vite qu'un poison lorsque j'attendais avec impatience que les autres candidats finissent. J'avais peur d'en avoir fait trop, que au lieu d'avoir fait –comme je le pensais- des pas sur je me serais planter.

-Pour le rôle de fleur de Lys, sa sera Lola Dreamsy qui l'obtient. Annonça Mr Salvée pendant que mon regard regarda une jeune fille blonde avec de grand yeux bleus qui lui donnait un air rêveur, se faire féliciter par ses amies

-Le rôle d'Esméralda sera pour Julie Polet (vous vous en doutiez ? hein ? )

Narcissa et Bellatrix voulant s'inscrire pour le rôle des danseurs, je quittai la pièce seul et décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Le soleil brillait de mille feux et les chaleurs de l'été était toujours la. Mes pas me menèrent à l'immense terrain de Quidditch. En entrant dans le stade, je vis que quelqu'un était en train de voler. Lucius enchainait les piquées, les loopings ainsi que les chandelles. Apres un quart d'heure de haute voltige, il se posa et se dirigea vers moi.

-Tu veux voler ? me demanda-t-il

-Heu... Je ne sais pas voler, j'ai... J'ai toujours eu le vertige, dis-je sur un ton d'excuse

-Aller il n'est pas trop tard pour apprendre.

Il me traina de force, même après nombres de protestation, jusqu'au milieu du terrain. Il enfourcha son balai me demandant de faire de même.

-Aller on va y remédiez a se petit problème de vertige, il poussa de toute ses force et le balai décolla.

Je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces à sa taille, ses pas une blague quand je dis que j'ai le vertige, essayant de ne pas regarder en bas. La sensation aurait été fantastique si je n'étais pas morte de trouille.

-Julie, ses pas que tu me gène mais tu m'étouffe la.

-Oups ! désolée, dis-je en lachant un tout petit peu ma prise.

Apres deux tours de terrain je me détendis. La vue était superbe de la haut et puis l'étoile filante de Lucius, le dernier ballais a la mode de cette époque, n'allait pas bien vite. Lucius se posa en douceur. Je me retirai du balai heureux de retrouver le plancher des vaches mais mon bonheur fut de courte durée.

-Maintenant vas y toute seule.

-Quoi !! tu veux ma mort ?

-Mais non, t'inquiète ses facile, ce balais obéit au moindre geste, je suis sur que tu t'en sortiras sans problème

Je pris mon courage a deux mains et enfourcha le balais, prit mon élan et décolla. D'abord je ne dépassai pas les deux mettre du sol mais un coup de folie me traversa l'esprit et je décidai de monter de plus en plus haut et de plus en plus vite. La sensation était formidable, on avait l'impression d'être en liberté complète et seul le cris de Lucius ,pour me dire qu'il faudrait mieux rentrer pour aller déjeuner , me fit sortir de ma transe. Je me posai lentement mais surement et pris la direction du château toujours accompagné de notre chers Lucius. Apres un petit pitch sur son rôle du sombre et cruelle personnage Folklo qui dura du terrain de Quidditch jusqu'au Hall d'entrée il me demanda :

-Tu ne sais pas qui sont ceux qui on eu les 2 rôles féminin ?

-Heu Lola Dreamsy pour Fleur de Lys et moi pour Esméralda.

En disant ces mots mes joue prirent feu

-Félicitation, tu dois être franchement douée pour avoir le rôle parmi cette horde de fille décharné

-Merci, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire juste en passant les portes de la Grandes-Salles

PDV Sirius

Après avoir engloutit une grande portion de frite accompagné d'un beefsteak grand comme un pavé, je décidai de m'attaquer a une montagne de crème glacée (miam ). Les portes de la Grandes-Salles s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer deux retardataires. Comment peut on être en retard a un diner a Poudlard ses tellement bon ! Je m'apprêtais à lancer des regards furieux au personne qui on oser faire un telle blasphème a la nourriture de Poudlard quand je reconnu Polet et Malfoy en pleine discutions. Comment Polet peut rester avec un type pareil ? Une fille bien qui ... UNE FILLE BIEN !! Qu'est ce que je dis là : jamais Polet pourrait être une fille bien comme tout les serpentards. Surtout si elle continue à fréquenter Malfoy et ses toutous. En plus regarder comme il l'a regarde avec son regard ''doux''. Et voila qui lui passe le sel, et voila qui la touche, et voila qui l'aide. Il est en extase devant elle. Non deux minutes... Malfoy n'es comme même pas amoureux de ma Julie... je vais lui casser la g... Mais put1 qu'est ce que je pense... j'ai reçu un sort de confusion ou quoi... Sirius elle es a Serpentard, a Serpentard, a Serpentard, a Serpentard, a Serpentard, a Serpentard, a Serpentard, a Serpentard, a Serpentard, a Serpentard, a Serpentard, a Serpentard, a Serpentard, a Serpentard, a Serpentard, a Serpentard, a Serpentard, a Serpentard, a Serpentard, ...

-Patmol sa va ? Demanda James

-Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Sirius

-Sa fait 5 minute que tu tiens ta cuillère remplis de glace en l'air en lançant des regards noirs vers la table de Serpentard. Répondit Remus

-Ses riens Mumus, affirma Sirius, Tu ne sais pas qui a le Rôle d'Esméralda et de Fleur de Lys par hasard ? continua Sirius plus pour changer de sujet qu'autre chose

-Je tes déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme sa. Mumus... mais vraiment. Ses Lola Dreamsy qui a celui de Fleur de Lys.

-Lola Dreamsy ? ses qui déjà ?

-Une blonde de serdaigle. Celle qui a toujours l'air rêveur, répondis James

-Ah oui je me souviens t'étai pas sortis avec elle pour rendre jalouse Evans ? demanda Sirius a son frère de cœur

-Mouai mais sa na pas marcher, quand je les plaquer Evans es même venu me voir pour me dire que j'étais un salaud et que je sortais avec des filles rien que pour leurs briser le cœur. Je ne savais pas moi qu'elles étaient amie, se morfondas James

-Au moins tu a essayé. Encouragea Sirius. Moony tu sais qui fait Esméralda ? rajouta Sirius juste avant de boire une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille pour faire passe la glace.

-Julie Polet

Gros cracha de jus de citrouille sur James.

_Alors votre avis ?? Une petite review pour me faire plaisir ??_

_Bon la suite arriveras demain_

_Gros Bisous et merci de me lire_

_Cissy_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Voila le chapitre 7 comme prevu, je posterais le suivant ce soir (ou peut etre tantot si j'ai le temp.)_

_Bonne lecture_

_Cissy_

Chapitre 7 : Le fléau de mes orreilles

Les jours qui passèrent me permit d'apprendre un peu plus de chose sur le groupe principal des Serpentard. J'aimais tout particulièrement Narcissa et Séverus. Cissy était une jeune fille pleine de vie et hyper active. Séverus quand à lui est plutôt calme et pensif. Il se referme souvent sur lui-même mais j'étais là pour qu'il se confie. Bellatrix et Lucius se baladait dansles couloirs avec un air hautain. Ils se moquaient toujours de ceux d'origines moldue et ils adulaient le Seigneur des ténèbres comme si s'était leur dieu. Bien-sur je trouvais cela pitoyable, mais bon je préférais me taire car il y avait une chose qui était sur : ces qu'ils étaient plus forts en magie que moi. Crabbe et Goyle, tout comme leur enfants, était deux garçons aussi débiles l'un que l'autre. Regulus, lui, était beaucoup moins beau de ce que je pensais, comme si Sirius avait pris toute la beauté et n'avait pas voulu partagé. Sirius... Il m'avait vraiment déçu. Après le coup qu'il ma fait mercredi lui et sa bande. J'aurais cru qu'il s'en ficherait, que, me connaissant, il s'en ficherait que je suis a Serpentard... Bien sur je me suis lourdement trompé. Si rien que le faite que je suis a Serpentard ne puisse lui déplaire fortement, alorsqu'est ce qui se passera quand il sera ce que je suis vraiment...

Je ruminais ces sombres pensées sur l'amitié gâchée que j'avais eue avec Sirius Black, tout en me dirigeant vers la Grande-Salle. Deux semaine passée a Poudlard me permis de trouvé mon chemin toute seule, sans trop de difficulté. Je m'asseyais à ma table avec un petit sourire rien qu'a cette pensée.

-Qu'est ce qui te rend si heureuse ? me demanda Séverus

-Oh... Heu... Les répétitions de ce matin, menti-je

Ben quoi ? Je n'allais pas lui dire que ces parce que j'ai trouvé mon chemin toute seul comme une grande, sa aurait fait un peu con, non ?

-Je trouve sa débile d'avoir fait sa... dit Séverus,Enfin, la comédie musicale et tout sa.

-Est-ce que tu dis sa pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne sais pas danser ou alors ses juste une coïncidence...

-Mais sa na rien avoir, je trouve seulement que cette année ces les ASPIC et qu'ils d'abord pensée à travailler au lieu de passer son temp libre a danser

-Ah ! Sévy et ses études... Fut le bonjour de Narcissa s'asseyant à coter de moi en me prenant un de mes toasts.

-Narcissa je te demanderais de ne plus m'appeler comme sa, dit-il avec un ton affreusement calme

-Ok, Sévy. Répondit-elle, la voix étouffée par son toast

-En tout cas j'ai raison en parlant des ASPIC, continua-t-il voyant que sa cause était perdue, Ces cette année que notre avenir va être tracée et je trou...

-Attention si tu continue comme sa tu vas devenir professeur, coupa Cissy

-Oh non ! sa n'arrivera jamais. M'occuper de petit morveux qui ne comprenne rien a l'art et la délicatesse de la magie. Non merci... Quoiqu'il peut y avoir des avantages...

-Quoi par exemple ? demandais-je

-Imagine que dans une vingtaine d'année, il y a le fils de Potter qui débarque. Je pourrais le rabaisser comme je veux : Lui retirer des points, lui mettre une retenue, lui faire passer un mauvais quart-d'heure à chaque fois qu'il me voit. Ça devrait être génial

Après un copieux petit-déjeuner. Narcissa et moi montâmes à la salle de répétition. On avait à peine repérer Bella que Mr Salvée m'appela et m'entraina près d'une jeune fille Rousse avec des extraordinaire yeux vert émeraude.

-Julie je te présente Lily. À l'audition j'ai trouvé qu'elle dansait aussi bien que Lola et toi. Alors j'ai eu l'idée de créer un nouveau rôle pour Lily : C'est la meilleure amie d'Esméralda. Est tu d'accord ?

-Oui, bien sur. Répondis-je

-Ok, je vous laisse

Je me retournai vers la mère d'Harry. Elle était très belle, on comprenait tout de suite pourquoi James à craquer pour elle. Elle avait du charisme, Naturel et simple. Ses yeux en amande était super bien dessiner. Elle avait un grand sourire qui s'effaça quand elle remarqua que je la fixais :

-C'est Lily Evans ton nom ? demandais-je

-Oui pourquoi ? demanda la concernée d'un ton un peux trop agressif a mon gout

-Pour savoir ses touts, pas besoin de m'agresser tu sais. Il est normal dés-fois de vouloir faire connaissance entre deux personne.

-Désolée, s'excusa Lily confuse. Mais plutôt l'habitude que l'on m'insulte ou que l'on me regarde de haut chez les Serpentard.

-S'est pas graves, mais bon comme le proverbe dit il ne faut jamais se fier à l'apparence. Dis-je

-C'est vrais, je...

A ce moment, je vis Lily disparaître dans la foule comme si quelqu'un la tirait. Quelque seconde plus tard je l'aperçu se retourner, furieuse, et malheureusement pour mes oreilles se mit à crier :

-POTTER ! QU'EST-CE QUE SES CE PLAN FOIREUX. POURQUOI MA TU TIRER COMME SA ?

-Je voulais seulement te dire ma Lily-chérie qui ne faut pas parler à n'importe qui, sa va t'attirer des ennuis

-Tu a raison Potter ! dit-elle se calmant, à partir de maintenant je ne te parlerais plus

Elle se retourna vers moi :

-où en étais-je après cette petite ''coupure'' Faute de meilleur terme. James fit demi-tour blessé dans son orgueil.

-Il te colle souvent comme sa ? demandais-je

-Oh oui ses l'horreur. Depuis 4 ans ses la folie. Il me propose tout le temps de sortir avec lui. A chaque fois qu'il m'adresse la parole, il m'appelle Lily-Jolie, ma belle fleur, ... Mais moi bien-sur  
je le trouve trop arrogant et de tout façon pour lui ces plus un jeu qu'autre chose. Si un jour il me prend la folie de sortir avec lui. Le lendemain sa serra fini car il aura réussi enfin le but de m'avoir  
dans son lit et me jettera comme toute les autres.

-Et sa ne t'es jamais venu a pensée qu'il y avait peut être quelque chose de vrais derrière. Dis-je

-Comment ça quelque chose de vrais ? me demanda Lily

-Peut être qu'il t'aime vraiment et qu'il veut par tous les moyens possibles d'attirer ton attention.

-Très drôles !

-Non mais ses vrais, il existe certaine personne qui font tout pour attirer l'attention de celui qu'ils aiment. Il y en a qui font le piètre ou qui essayent de montrer qu'ils sont le roi du monde. Ou d'autre qui fait tout ce qui es possible pour leur parler. Même si des fois ses élément pour lui crier dessus même pour un rien.

Elle me jeta un regard perplexe mais elle ne put me dire le fond de ces pensée que Mr Salvée se leva pour explique le fonctionnement des répétitions.

La salle se vida, il ne resta plus que Lily, moi et pour le malheur de mes oreilles,  
James. Celui-ci n'était pas encor au courant du nouveau rôle de Lily, s'imaginait  
déjà des films :

-Alors ma Jolie, on vient me voir en pleine acte. Dit-il un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Dans tes rêves Potter ! je participe à cette répétition et le faite que tu sois là ou pas n'a rien avoir avec mon choix.

-Elles disent toujours sa mais après sa devient ''Oh ! James comment j'aurais pu vivre toi''

-La question ses plutôt : comment j'ai réussi à vivre 7 ans avec toi dans ma classe, dit-elle légèrement énerver

-Tu sais que quand tu sortiras ave le plus beau mec, qui es a l'occurrence moi, tu regretteras tes

paroles, affirma James.

-Excusez-moi, mais... tentais-je

-LE PLUS BEAU MEC DE POUDLARD, cria Lily qui avait perdu son calme, DEPUIS QUAND TU FAIS PARTIE D'UNE ECOLE AVEC POUR SEUL ELEVES LE CALAMAR GEANT ?? TON ARROGANCE T'AVEUGLE POTTER !!

-On ne pourrait pas... re-tentai-je

-Tu sais Lily que tu devrais mettre des lunettes pour enfin remarquer mon charme évident.

-Désolé mais j'ai pas du tout envie de te ressembler. Cassa Lily essayant de reprendre tout son calme pendant que c'était au tour de James de s'énerver

-Oh s'est vrais, j'avais oublie que...

-STOP !! criais-je

Ils se turent tout les deux trop surpris pour oser rajouter un mot

-On arrête s'ils vous plaisent. On est ici pour répéter et non pour se disputer a tout bout de champ. Bon vous faîtes la paix. Vous vous serrez la main et Basta, on oublie tout et vous recommencez tout les deux à zéros.

-Mais Julie... commença Lily

-Lily, s'il te plaît, coupais-je. Si vous ne faîte pas sa on ne va jamais s'en sortir.

-Ok répondit Lily

James lui était en train de peser le pour e le contre du projet

-Alors ? lui demandais-je

-Ok, Polet.

-Lily dorénavant tu arrêteras de faire des remarques, pour le moindre pas de travers à James, ses pas...

-Je ne t'ais jamais autoriser à m'appeler par mon prénom, Polet

-Désolé, mais je n'ai jamais appelé quelqu'un du même âge que moi par son nom de famille. Et ses pas pour tes beaux yeux que cela va changer. Donc je dis...

-Tu vois que mes yeux son beau Lily, affirmât-il. Mais ils ne sont pas aussi beaux que les tiens jel'avoue... continua-t-il en lançant un petit clin d'œil coquin

-Donc je disais, continuai-je avant que Lily riposte. Crier ce n'est pas la solution a tout Lily, et toi, James, arrête de te vanter et d'utilise ta drague a la con, tu sais très bien que sa ne marche pas. Bon vous vous serrez la main et on répète

-On ne peut pas plutôt faire la bise, demanda James, avide

Soupire, la journée va être longue, très longue

_Alors vous en avez penser quoi de ce chapitre ?? une tite review pour moi car sa fait toujours plaisir et sa vous prend que deux minutes _

_Gros Bisous_

_Cissy_


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Vol alarmant.

Severus n'avait pas tord en disant que les répétitions et les études ne faisait pas bon ménage... La journée qui venait de s'écouler n'était qu'un immense jonglage entre devoirs et répétition. Donc s'était crever que Samedi soir je me couchai.

Deux foulé de marche, 3eme porte a droite, un étages a descendre puis 2eme porte a gauche et voila arriver. Ma montre indiquait 8h50 : dix minutes à l' avance... Je vais m'asseoir dans le fond de la salle et sort Harry Potter 3 de mon sac. Entre les devoirs, les cours, les repas et les répétitions je ne trouvais presque plus le temps de lire.

Quelle que page plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur le Don Juan de Poudlard, j'ai nommé : Sirius Black. Je ferme vite le livre et le range en deux seconde chrono.

- On bouquine ? me demanda Sirius, dont on pouvait voir sur son visage son air exaspérer d'être avec moi dans cette pièce.

- Et oui ! Contrairement à toi je me cultive. Répondis-je.

- De la magie noire sans doute, lança-il.

- Ben tu te trompe et pas qu'un peu. Me défendis-je

- Et je dois te croire sur parole peut être. En plus se sera pas la première fois que tu m'auras mentit.

- Quand je t'ai mentit ? demandais-je

- Peut être la fois où tu ma dit que tes parents était moldu. Répondit-il. Je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais vu une Sorcière d'origine moldue à Serpentard

- ...

- Tu vois que j'ai raison. S'exclama-t-il

- Je ne t'ai pas menti ce jour là, je t'avais dit ce que je croyais. Dis-je, la voix rauque

- Ah ! ses sa et maintenant tu va me dire que tes parents t'on abandonnée chez les moldus...

- Ses plus ou moins sa. Affirmais-je

Il s'approcha de moi et me demanda :

- Alors ses qui tes parents ? Des mangemorts en fuites ?

- Bon on ferra bien de répéter je n'ai pas tout mon temps moi. Dis-je

Je me dirigeai vers le poste radio magique, mais à peine avais-je fais deux pas que Sirius m'attrapa par le poignet et me retourna de force.

- Dit le moi. Me souffla Sirius menaçant

- Désolé Black, mais on n'a pas assez d'infinité tout les deux pour que je te dise quoi que se soit. Alors lâche-moi !

A ma grande surprise il me lâcha et je reparti vers le poste magique pour mettre la musique.  
L'heure passa rapidement avec en prime des regards soupçonneux de notre cher Sirius.  
Remus rentra. Sirius, après avoir échanger quelque mot avec le lycanthrope, partit.

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment me comporter avec Remus. Et a première vue lui aussi il était mal a l'aise. Le premier qui cassa le silence oppressant fut Mumus.

- Sa va ? Sirius n'es pas trop embêtant avec toi ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oh ! sa va encore. Il est seulement un peu trop curieux et impoli.

- Mouai ! il est comme sa avec tout les Serpentard. Pour lui ses plus un jeu qu'autre chose. Mais dé-fois il exagère. Je trouve qu'il a aucun droit de te traiter comme sa...

- Pourquoi tu me dis sa ? demandais-je perplexe

- Ben ! Dans le train qui nous a conduits a Poudlard, Sirius nous avait parlé d'une super fille qu'il avait rencontré pendant les vacances et qui s'appelait Julie. Et comme moi je ne suis pas du style à vouloir te ridiculiser parce que tu es a Serpentard ; Surtout que je sais que tu n'es pas comme les autres Serpentard, enfin surtout a cause de ta description de Sirius.

- Oh ! merci. Répondis-je gêner. En tout cas Remus ressemble vraiment à celui que j'avais imaginé.

- Bon il faudrait peut être répété non ?

Les répétitions était toujours aussi nombreuse mais pour certaines elle passait bien. Avec Lily et Remus par exemple. Bien sur, avec un commun accord, je décidai de ne pas rendre publique mon amitié avec Lily et Remus. Sachant que cela allait être mal vu chez les Serpentards tout comme chez les Griffondors. Sirius était tout aussi ennuyant et curieux mais je ne lâchai pas la mèche. En tout cas aucune de nos ''rencontre'' ne finissait au point de sortir les baguettes, à première vue Remus mettait pression sur Sirius.

La première pluie d'octobre arrosait le parc pendant que je passais devant l'une des fenêtres pour me rendre à la salle de répétition. Arriver a destination, bien 10 minutes a l'avance, je m'assois pour lire mon livre en attendant Sirius. Je posai mon sac a coté de moi. 20 minutes plus tard il arriva, sans être pressé. Rangement du livre dans le sac avant de s'exclamer :

- Tes pas obligés ont arrivé si tard tu sais, reprochais-je

- Et alors ? Ne t'es pas un prof ? non ?

- Ou, mais ses pas pour sa que...

Un hibou rentra dans la pièce par la porte laissé ouvert par Sirius. Et posa sa lettre sur ma tête. Celle-ci tomba pendant que l'animal fit demi-tour et sortit de la salle. Je la ramassai et lut :

Cher Julie,

Je te demanderai si tu veux bien te présenter à mon  
bureau s'il te plait dés que tu aurais le temps merci.

Albus Dumbledore

- Heu ! Black je dois y allez, a plus. Dis-je tout en me dirigeant vers la porte

- Tu vas ou ? demanda-t-il

- Chez Dumbledore.

Je sortis et me dirigea vers le bureau. Je me demandais se qu'il me voulait... Avait-il trouvé un moyen de me renvoyer chez moi ? Non impossible il m'avait pourtant dit que maintenant cette époque c'était justement mon  
chez moi. Mais alors pourquoi il voulait me voir ??

J'arrivais devant le bureau.

- baguette réglisse.

Et monta l'escalier escamotable. Toqua deux fois sur la porte et rentra.

- Ah ! Julie je ne m'attendais pas a se que tu viennes si vite.

- Vous voulez me voir monsieur

- Oui je voulais seulement te demander comment ses passer ton premier mois a Poudlard. Je sais que sa ne doit pas être facile d'arriver a Poudlard après les autres quand tout le monde se connaissance déjà et son pas très enclin a vouloir changer leur habitude

- Oui mais sa va bien, merci. Répondit-je un peu soulagé d'être convoqué que pour sa.

On parla longtemps et ses seulement vers onze heures et demi que je retournai dans la salle de répétition. Remus était la plongé lui aussi dans un livre

- Désolé, m'excusais-je, j'étais chez Dumbledore.

- Je sais Sirius me la dit en retournant dans la salle commune, dit-il, mais bon comme je ne savais pas quand tu revenais j'ai préféré attendre toute l'heure

- Merci.

Je me dirigeai vers mon sac pour prendre un petit encas quand je me rendu compte qu'il avait disparue.

- Remus ses toi qui a pris mon sac ? me retournais-je vers lui alarmés.

- Non bien-sur, répondit-il pensif. Il était comment ton sac ? ajouta-il après quelque seconde de réflexions.

- Un petit sac a bandoulière noir. Répondis-je

- Ses Sirius qui la... dit-il

- QUOI ?? m'exclamais-je

Voila . Vous avez aimez? destester? dites le moi s'il vous plait Laissez moi plein de review. donc comme je l'ai dit je posterait la suite demain

Bisous

Cissy


End file.
